The Unpredictable Love Wilhelmina Carmel
by Rockomaniac
Summary: She was never as heartless as we knew it. Wilhelmina x OC


I would thank all the people in the Shakugan no Shana fan fiction community for reading my previous one-shot called Hecate: My Purpose. It has been an enjoyable experience writing for the SNS community and I hope you all will enjoy this piece too.

This piece is a little different as it is based on an OC. The writing style this time is largely tweaked, and please review on this new, untested method.

Thank You.

_**

* * *

**_

The Unpredictable Love- Wilhelmina Carmel

_Love. It is the world's most unpredictable thing. One moment you meet a person, the next moment you become madly in love. Love stems from our heart. It creates an overwhelming emotion in us. Our whole life, we chase after this intangible yet powerful force. Sometimes, we are controlled by love._

_I wandered down the market district of Misaki city. It was late Sunday afternoon, and there was hardly a soul passing by. I looked around aimlessly, trying to fathom a purpose to be there. In fact, I had no purpose in even living._

_I let out a sad smile. It was many years ago that I was actually alive. It was then I had a true reason to live. Teresa. She was my very first lover, and still the only one until now. I could recall her death so vividly._

_I was the cause of her death. My weakness took her away from me. Some say I was not to blame; she died for the betterment of the world. Yet, I knew better. She died because I was weak. She died because I could not defend her from the darkness of the Guze._

_I was the lost lamb in search of the truth. I looked through my empty eyes, the many souls blinking out of existence. I learned, learned to lose myself in the midst of the infinite chaos, the endless pandemonium that grips all living things._

_Yet I could not forget her. I followed her footsteps throughout the world, learning what she learned, feeling what she felt. However much I did that, I knew I would always be empty inside._

_Until I met her. Wilhelmina Carmel. She changed my life forever. I thought I would exist like that perpetually, and I met her on that very day in an alleyway of Misaki City. _

_Done looking at the products they sold in the market, I turned into a small alleyway and bumped into her. She dropped bags of groceries, fruits and large quantity of melon bread falling out of it. I apologized and picked them up. After re-inserting the foodstuff into the bags, I stood up and look at her._

_Her face captured my eyes. I was stunned at her beauty. She radiated a sense of calmness and cold, and her face carried an inscrutable look. After a momentary delay, I returned the bags to her. I turned around to leave._

_"Mystes", she said in a quiet tone._

_"Flame Haze", I replied. _

_Not intending to hold her up, I took another step forward. Her hand touched my shoulder. I twisted my head to look at her. A red tinge covered her previously pale face._

_"We could talk."_

_I took the bags from her and followed to deposit it in what I presumed was her house. We stayed quiet throughout that journey. A strange feeling crept up on me. I did not know what compelled me to follow her in the first place, but some sense of need had overtaken me._

_She invited me in for tea. I accepted. Sitting down in that room for the very first time, I experienced a feeling I had not known for years. I felt at home. I was offered a cup of Japanese tea, and I gratefully brought it up to my parched lips._

_"I am Wilhelmina Carmel", she stated._

_"Carmel-san, you may call me Rocky", I politely mentioned._

_She nodded to acknowledge. I had no idea what was going on, why I was suddenly called over for a cup of tea and a conversation. I only knew that I really had nothing else to do, and perhaps it would be interesting to know this person. I wouldn't be staying in Misaki anyway._

_"Do you have any plans in Misaki? You seem aimless."_

_I told her that I did not intend to stay in Misaki for long. I simply wandered the world, searching for my truth. She said she would convince me otherwise, Misaki being a great place to settle down. I smiled politely, not believing that she could change my mind._

_She took my hand and led me out to the balcony. The glorious city stood in front of me, proud and unwavering in the setting sun. Bathed in a crimson glow, its beauty and immensity reached out to me. I smiled, for the first time in many years._

_"Are you convinced? Or do you need more."_

_The tone in her voice surprised me. From what I knew of her at that time, I deduced she was a rather cold flame haze, not caring for love and such. That tone in her voice was definitely not cold, it sounded a little… romantic._

_I turned once more. Shock filled me. She pressed her lips upon mine. A wave of emotions washed over me. Love. I felt it once more._

_"Stop looking at the city. It won't convince you. I will."_

_I had an epiphany then. A sudden realization of Teresa's final wish, found between the two deep eyes of Wilhelmina Carmel._

_She wanted me to live. She wanted me to love again._

_I was alive once more._

Journal Entry 01-

1st December, 2008

Misaki city.

Signing off,

_Rocky_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Did you enjoy it? Should I continue it ?


End file.
